Ion Storm
by Tazzen
Summary: Yet another mutant arrives to attend Bayville high. Clark knows he is a mutant, his father does too. Conficts start when the Xmen discover this new mutant.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything including the X-men. I write for fun not for profit. If you want to sue please don't bother.  
  
I haven't followed the X-men in a few years so if I make any glaring mistakes please forgive me.  
  
{} Denote thinking to yourself  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Another start of a school year at Bayville high. A young man walks down the hallway lost in thought. Bent over slightly with his hands in his jacket pockets the young man doesn't cut a very impressive or imposing figure. He is your average height for a teenage boy of 16 and looks to be in fairly good shape. He is wearing your typical blue jeans, a black tee shirt and an old brown leather bomber jacket.  
  
{I hate this place, Why did we have to move? Why did Dad have to get fired? Why did we have to move all the way to New York to find him another job? "We can start again," Dad says, "We can forget about the problems at your old school".}  
  
{You know I love my father, but sometimes I would love to choke him. The "problem" with my old school was that is was practically run by the 'Friends of Humanity' and for some reason they just don't like mutants. At least Dad is lucky, he looks normal. It figures that his son just doesn't quite make it}.  
  
The young man takes his hands out of his pockets, and look at them. Everything is almost normal about them except that he has only 3 fingers and not 4. There is no sign of an amputated finger, he just has 3 fingers (and a thumb). The boy sighs and shoves his hands back in his pockets.  
  
The boy looks around trying to find the classroom numbers. Instead he spots the boy's bathroom and enters. The boy walks towards the mirror to check his hair. Looking into the mirror he finger combs his shoulder length dark blonde hair. Noticing that his ear tips are pointing through his hair, he arranges it a little more hiding his slightly elongated ears. Washing his hands in the sink and grabbing some paper towel to dry his hands. A sudden flare of black energy surrounds him spreads to wrap around the tap and shuts the water off.  
  
"Vat da hell vas Dhat?" panics a voice behind him. The young man turns and sees another boy staering at him. The steering boy looks like your typical teenage boy, baggy clothes, a mop of brown hair and at the moment a jaw almost touching the floor.  
  
"Nothing, it just happens when I PSI. Nothing to worry about.." The boy by the mirror states arrogantly.  
  
"Vour a Mutant, aren't you" States the shocked boy.  
  
"Yeah so, you got a problem with it? There nothing wrong with being who I am, or what I am. So if you are going to be another FOH punk, you should get a few more friends first before you start something."  
  
The young mutant storm out of the bathroom and leaves.  
  
The another boy alone in the bathroom reaches for his watch and starts to speak " Professor, its Kurt. I think I just discovered someone who you should know about." ______________________  
  
The other young man walks through the walkway still looking for his class.  
  
{Great.. The first day of school and I already know I am going have to avoid people. Why did the guy have to walk in at the second? Why was I so stupid about PSI'ing in public. Damn humans, why can't they accept mutants.. I guess Dad is right. People fear what the don't understand.}  
  
The young man looks up to notice that he has wandered in the correct direction to find his history class. Walking through the door he spots the teacher and walks up to him.  
  
"Hi, I am Clark Winters, a new student. Ms. Darkholm said this would be my first class." said Clark  
  
"Welcome to Bayville High, Clark. I am sure you will like it here. Please take a seat." replied the history teacher.  
  
Clark walks over to an empty seat and sits down. Looking to his left he sees a nice looking although way to full of herself redhead. He gives her a quick smile and thinks "snob" to himself. She starts to smile back but her expression quickly changes to one of disapproval and she turns her head back towards the teacher.  
  
{Wonder what her problem is? She probably is just another stuck up girl who thinks too highly of herself.}  
  
{I am not}  
  
{That the hell was that} thinks Clarks as he looks around to see the red head glaring at him. The red head turns her face back to the teacher once again but looks to be lost in thought. Clark tries to pay attention to the teacher once again but his mind is reeling. He keeps his jacket on during the class using the long sleeves to partially hide his different hands. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the red head looking at his fingers.  
  
{Dad is going to be pissed, my first day and I get caught using my PSI and I think I just pissed of another telepathic mutant. I should know better and shield my thoughts. Dad is going to be pissed that I wasn't shielding myself again. Oh damn.}  
  
Clark's thoughts continue till the end of class. As the day progresses he sees both the boy from the washroom and the redhead in the halls. Even worse they are talking together and looking in his direction. Clark avoids them the rest of the day. ____________________________________  
  
"Jean, have you seen the new student?" Asks Kurt "he's a Mutant, I saw him in the bathroom using his powers.1 " "Yes he is in my History class. I think he is telepathic" Jean replies "He is also a bit rude, I will not repeat what he said about me." "Telepathic? I saw what looks like the same kind of telekinetic flame that you have," says Kurt "I think his has the same sort of abilities as you do. I contacted the Professor as soon as I could. He is going to meet us after to school to see what we can find out" "Shhh here he comes" warns Jean as Clark walks by them. They notice Clark eyes them wearily and jams his hands further in his pockets. "Kurt did you notice his hands?" Questions Jean. "Still has one more than me" replies Kurt a little miffed a Jean's observation. ______________________________________________  
  
At the end of the day, Clark walks home slowly knowing his father would be able to pick up from his thoughts that he had a few problems today. As he gets closer to his house he starts to pick up a heated telepathic argument coming from his Father. He can sense that his Dad is getting upset and a little frightened. Clark can't quite pick up the words of the argument but he gathers it is concerning his behavior at school. He starts to run towards with house, gathering his strength as he goes. As he reaches the front door he can sense the presence of his father and three other people.  
  
Letting his power flare to it maximum power he barges in the house. The black PSI flame of his telekinetic power surrounds his whole body creating a truly intimidating affect. His father in standing in the middle of the room staring at an older man in a wheelchair. The older man is wearing an expensive cut gray suit and is completely bald. Behind him are the girl from his History class and the boy from the bathroom. Both teenagers stand protectively behind the older man. As they both see Clark enter the room ready for a fight their stance changes to a slightly more defensive position.  
  
Clark still encompassed with PSI Flame walks over to his father.  
  
"Are you OK Dad? Who the hell are these people?"  
  
"Clark, this is Professor Xavier. He runs a school for Mutants. He wants you to attend the school and learn more about your abilities. And don't swear" replies Clarks father.  
  
"Train me, What the hell. I mean what could he show me that you haven't. You have been training me for 4 years now."  
  
"Clark," Xavier says" I would like to help you master your impressive gifts. Your father has given you a tremendous base for you to use your abilities but he can not train you much further than he already has. I can, I have the facilities and experience that could assist you to take your gifts to the next level. Jean here has very similar gifts as your own, although she is a stronger telepathic than a telekinetic were you are the opposite."  
  
Clark looks at Jean, meeting her glare. "Ah that would explain how your heard my thoughts earlier. Maybe I should apologize. Sorry." Clark then looks at the young man standing next to her, the boy from the bathroom. "And I guess this would mean you are not part of the FOH then either. Sorry about that. You had me startled and I was on the defensive."  
  
"Da, I am most certainly NOT with the FOH. I am Kurt Wagner." Kurt teleports to stand in front of Clark and extends his hand to shake.  
  
Clark mistaking the intent of Kurt jumps back and grasps Kurt with his PSI flame. Kurt is held 2 feet of the ground immobile. Before anyone else can react, Clarks Dad shouts.  
  
"Clark, put him down! He isn't attacking you. You should know better, and sensed his intentions"  
  
Clark lowers Kurt to the floor and manages to look a little ashamed but still defiant and the same time. "Sorry Dad, he caught me off guard" Clark extends with hand to Kurt for a handshake. "Hello Kurt I am Clark Winters, sorry about that."  
  
"No problem, I should have known better" Replies Kurt as they shake hands. Both boys noting the unfamiliar sensation of shaking a hand with the less than average amount of fingers. A quick understanding smile crosses both boys faces.  
  
"Let me guess" says Clark "Image inducer?"  
  
"Vhat? How did you know" replies a startled Kurt.  
  
"Not really hard, When I grabbed you with my PSI flame I could 'feel' that your body shape and your appearance didn't match. Plus your hands feel furry." Clark responses. Looking at his father and then to Professor Xavier Clark Answers "I don't know about your offer there Mr. Xavier, I would like to talk it over with Dad. This is a big step and frankly I don't know how much more you can offer me that Dad can't. Although I would find it interesting to learn a little more about the mutants in the area."  
  
Clarks father smiles at the compliment "Clark, why don't we take a look at Professor Xavier's facilities and then talk it over." Clark's father looks to towards Xavier.  
  
{If you hurt my son Charles, you and I are going to have issues. I will agree to this little tour and test for my son's sake, but I will be with him the entire time.}  
  
{I understand Patrick, you son will be in no danger. I actually am surprised at his power already. You have done an impressive job training him} Xavier replies telepathically.  
  
{Err Hello people, I can hear you. Please don't talk about me if I wasn't here. Dad you know I hate when you do that, remember you taught me to mind speak in the first place.} Clark retorts showing his defiant teenager face.  
  
{Sorry} reply both men.  
  
"Fine I will take a look at your school on Saturday. I am not making promises though."  
  
"Excellent Clark, you can have a session in a special training facilities. This way your father and I can monitor your progress and analyze your gift. If you like you may even join in a quick session with the other students later that day."  
  
With this the professor and his students leave. Clark and his father Patrick discuss the potential of this new school and the fact that Clark could get further training for his telekinetics. His father was a fairly strong telepath but has no telekinetic ability; Clark telekinetic ability came from his grandfather. His grandfather died before Clark had discovered his mutant gift so he wasn't able to pass on any assistance. Since Clark was a third generation mutant they both felt that Clarks strength and full potential had not been achieved as of yet. _____________________________  
  
That's a start. The next chapter will have Clark test his gifts against the Danger room and then a little one on one with a certain red head. 


	2. Enter the brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything including the X-men. I write for fun not for profit. If you want to sue please don't bother.  
  
I haven't followed the X-men in a few years so if I make any glaring mistakes please forgive me.  
  
{} Denote thinking to yourself  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Friday morning Clark finds himself walking down the hallways of Bayville High. Clark and his father spend most of the night discussing the possibility of Clark attending Xavier's School.  
  
{Great another fun day of school, at least it can't go worse than yesterday.}  
  
Thump {What the hell did I hit that goes Thump?} Clark looks up, till the point his neck hurts. The person he ran into seems to be a massive Sumo wrestler in overalls and a blond mohawk. {Jesus a mohawk? What is this idiot thinking of? More importantly, where the hell does one get overalls in that size?} "Errr excuse me, I didn't see you standing there" Clark says as he tries to walk around the massive boy. "What are you some sort of joker" the large boy said as he places his hand on Clark's shoulder. " Are you calling me fat? Are you laughing at me? No one laughs at Fred Dukes." {Holy Shit his Hand is bigger than my shoulder} "Look Fred I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Really" "Yho, Fred who's the geek calling you fat?" a voice says from behind the massive Fred. The voice belonged to what Clark thought had to be the dirtiest, young man he had ever seen. The dirty boy had a greenish tinge to his skin and was squatting is a very uncomfortable position. "I didn't call him fat, and I said I was sorry. So if you don't mind I will be on my way." Clark states as he tries to walk around the duo. Again being stopped by the big hand of Fred. "OH I don't think so, no body calls me fat. Since you are new here I am only going to hurt you a little bit. No broken bones." {Damn it, I promised Dad I wouldn't use my psi today. I am going to catch shit over this I know it} Clark started to reach down in himself, drawing upon his mental energy to a quick mental burst. Enough to hopefully stun the large man and his freaky friend when a familiar face breaks through the gathering crowd. "Kurt!" Clark smiles "Clark there you are, Scott was looking for you." Kurt states as he grins at the strange duo facing Clark. {Scott? Who's Scott?} "Great, lead the way. I think I was finished here anywise" Clark replied as he realizes that the odds are a little more even. "Oh Vhere our Brotherhood friends bothering you? There should know that if they act up Ms. Darkholm would not be happy vith them. They vouldn't vant to get expelled again." Kurt says while leering at the duo.  
  
"Oh the X-Geeks have another chump. Da boss isn't going to like dis." States the dirty small fellow.  
  
"Going eat flies Toady, Vhat your boss thinks is no concern to me" states Kurt.  
  
Both Brotherhood boys mumble and leave through the crowd. Clark thinks he can hear muttered threats but doesn't think anything of it. Kurt and Clark watch as the boys leave.  
  
"Vhat vas close, those two could have caused you some problems. Da brotherhood isn't know for their kindness. Come on I will introduce you to a few of my friends. Other people from the Institute."  
  
Both boys walk down the halls till they reach a small crowd of teenagers chatting. Clark notices the group consists of a tall boy with styled brown hair and red sunglasses, a another boy that looks like he should be in a skate park instead of school. The third teenage is what Clark could only think as a valley girl. Jean is standing close to the boy with the red sunglasses flirting with him. Finally slightly separate is a Goth girl looking depressed as all Goth girls do. Kurt walks up to the group.  
  
"Vey guys Das is Clark, The guy that the Professor was talking about"  
  
{Oh great, the rumors and talking behind my back are starting already. What have I got myself into this time?}  
  
"err, hello. I'm Clark Winters, mutant extrodinaire I am assuming that your professor has told you all about me."  
  
Clarks looks at the group that seems to be in shock of the forward manner of Clark's statement.  
  
The boy in the Red shades is the first to recover "What are you nuts what if someone heard you speaking. Do you want everybody knowing you are a mutant?"  
  
{Yes and this would be the leader of these little group. Typical rod up his ass kind of guy. Oh this is going to be fun}  
  
"I am a mutant and proud of it, why would I hide. It is not my problem that others don't like it. I am who I am. If you can't handle it then it isn't my problem. I don't hide." States Clark proudly "If you want to hide who you are fine by me, but I don't hide."  
  
At this point the boy in the red shades is turning the color of his shades. "Are you nuts, what if the FOH or somebody hears. They will hunt you down."  
  
//You are going to cause him to blow his top if you keep this up// Jeans sends to him  
  
Looking at Jean, Clark sends back //Is he always this anal? I am telling the truth, I don't hide. My father taught me to be proud of being a mutant and I am//  
  
//Be that as it may, Scott is a little more cautious. He is a little upset already about your 'stuck-up' comment yesterday. Please just humor him till later?// responds Jean once more smiling at the anal comment.  
  
At this point Scott is looking pretty worked up, the others looking at him like he was going to explode.  
  
"Scott, lets just agree to disagree on this and move on for now." Clark says as he holds his hand out to shake. "I will not mention my mutantancy in public for now"  
  
Scott still a hot red color plays the leader and shakes Clarks hand "Scott Summers, nice to meet you. I hear that the professor has invited you and your father over to the mansion tomorrow for a little workout. I look forward to see you on the team"  
  
"Err, yes Dad and I said we would come over for a look. I don't know about joining your little 'Team' but we will see"  
  
After the initial rough start Clark ends up getting introduced to the rest of the group. Clarks finds the valley girl Kitty exactly as he expects. The skater Evan turns out to be pretty cool. The Goth girl, Marie was very Gothic being withdrawn and quiet. Over all a very unusual crowd brought together by their mutant genes.  
  
"So Clark, you want to join us all for a bite after school. We all usually go to Harry for a bit on Fridays." asks Evan  
  
"Since you will have a chance to train with us tomorrow, we should get to know you a little better." Continues Scott. "Us mutants should at least know each other. Strength in numbers sort of strategy."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, I will see you tonight around 6 then. I told Dad we would train after school for an hour, so I can meet you after that. I am always famished after I train." Clark says  
  
The crowd of young people separate to their various classes.  
  
TBC  
  
Comments ? Questions ? Reviews ? 


End file.
